


Not taking this seriously.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bar Fight, Cameos, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Politics, Stealth Crossover, Xenophobia, bar brawls, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Some kind of issue came up on Earth regarding magical beings and humans.The Lanterns aren't taking the pro-human comité seriously.Jessica is cosplaying as She-ra in colors of the corps (reboot).Monsterkind (UT) is just there watching shit going down.
Kudos: 1





	Not taking this seriously.

Darren Smith smiled at the hero in front of him and froze when he saw the coworker of the man who was cosplaying some character of an hellish tv show. The show should be forbidden for bringing devilish thoughts to minds of mere children.

'Is there a problem, mister Smith?' the hero asked sweetly while smiling at Darren.

'Let's discuss this inside' Darren stuttered and the Lantern smiled and Darren felt a shiver running down his spine.

* * *

'So. What seems to be the problem?' the man asked after everyone was inside.

'They are the problem' Darren hissed and pointed at the beings at the other side of the table.

'Is that so?' he asked calmly and the temperature in the room dropped and a silence fell.

Darren had seen the man in tights from far away and had assumed he shouldn't be too sharp and too smart since he always seemed to go in head first.

He had seen the woman and assumed she would be quiet, but she stood up and walked up to his side of the table.

'I can imagine that it's hard for you to get used to this, isn't it?' she asked, sharply and she crossed her arms. 'I can relate to this. Like, we are all Earthlings. They have been living on Earth for a long time, maybe longer than the humans. And yet, they are put up with the same shit as the aliens, the LGBT people and the people of color'.

'Can't you shut up and sit down?' someone snapped and the woman leveled the man from somewhere around the six feet tall with an unimpressed gaze.

'It's simply the truth' she then said.

'Why don't you change to a normal uniform, I am not responsible for the consequences if something happens to you, girl' another man hissed.

'Yeah? What are you going to do about it?' the other asked coldly, it was almost taunting and he folded his hands behind his back.

'Aren't you her superior or something?'.

'Yes. I am'.

'Why aren't you doing anything about this sinful appearance?'.

'Us humans do not react well on authority. If I would tell her that, she would have laughed at me and would have pointed out that she is wearing the colors and symbol of the corps' the Lantern retorted with a soft chuckle. 'I think we have to start in this situation with the thoughts of dirty old men towards my friend here'.

'Exactly!' someone shouted and everyone was now looking at a creature in armor.

'Sorry about that, carry on. I want to know where this is going' she then apologized with an wicked grin.

'Very well' the Lantern answered and turned back to Darren and his comité.

'So. What do you have to say against this?' he asked while managing to sound as calm and friendly as he did before.

'You aren't taking us seriously, Aren't you?' Linda asked and the man let out an chuckle.

'Oh no, what made you say that?' he sarcastically replied. 'I am taking this very seriously. I am just thinking of how I could be at corps HQ, hanging out with my coworkers instead of dealing with something so small and childish'.

'You see beings that are just like from Earth and start screaming demon, sins, monsters and animals... I have news for you, buddy' he continued. 'They are just like you guys from Earth and my people protect a whole damn sector... Not only humanity. Not only Earth. They look different from you. They are still Earthlings, born and raised on this goddamn planet, deal with it'.

'Hoóóóóóly shit' someone said, while trying not to laugh and failing.

'I am here just assuming that you people are afraid' the man had said with an almost innocent smile. 'If they are planning on causing humanity harm, they had already done that'.

'Oh boy' someone else whispered.

'Let's ask the same question about me, the other human Gl's and caped people. Can we harm you people? Yes, we can. Can we kill people? Yes, with a cost. Do we plan world domination? No, but if we had... You wouldn't be sitting here' he admitted. 'After all, we are all capable of lots of good and bad'.

'Oh Darn'.

'So. What I propose is that you let the other be'.

'You are not the local authorities. You are a bunch of people who didn't agree with the decision of the authorities and the truce' the woman added, her voice hard and calm. 'If you do not, there will be consequences'.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

'So. You guys got into a bar fight with a bunch of extremist pro human people?' John asked while staring at the group of lanterns.

'Sums it up, alright' Jessica replied with a grin.

'Jessica threw the first punch' Hal said with a smirk. 'I am so proud'.

'....What even happened?'.

'After the negotiation-bullshit, we went out drinking with these guys, some assholes showed up, Jess threw a punch, broke the leaders nose and... Tadaa...bar brawl'.

'You called backup for a barbrawl'.

'Yup'.

'Why didn't you call me?'.

'Well... You don't call the voice of reason' Kyle said, before going back to discussing anime with some others.

'I honestly have no words for this'.

'We made friends'.

'.... Hope you guys are proud of yourself'.


End file.
